the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurome Cien Towa
Kurome Cien Towa (formerly known as Ampharos95, Kuromefan95, '''and '''Kurome Towa) is a commentator. He is a former member of the Bunch Of Overthinking Bitches, The Alt-CC, and Empire of Worldwide Weebs, which he was also one of the founders of. In July 2018, Kurome announced that he was quitting commentaries before rejoining in October 2018. Avatars * Monaca Towa (Danganronpa) Main * Jigglypuff (Pokémon) * Lanturn (Pokémon) * Magikarp (Pokémon) * Sariel (Touhou) * Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) * Hazama/Yuuki Terumi (Blazblue) * Nio Hashiri (Akuma no Riddle) * Kurome (Akame Ga Kill) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) (Currently not in use) * Nonon (Kill La Kill) * Seija Kijin (Touhou) * Hecate/Fumina Konoe (Shakugan no Shana) * Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou) * Alice Margatroid (Touhou) * Eggman Nega (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Mystia Lorelei (Touhou) * Chris Jericho (WWE) (Only used briefly in a segment) * Maiko Ogure (Kill la Kill) * Ryouna (Senran Kagura) * Kafuru (Senran Kagura) * Kasen Ibaraki (Touhou) * Komachi Onozuka (Touhou) * Yohane Tsushima (Love Live Sunshine) * Junko (Touhou) * Tayuya (Naruto) * Bayonetta (Bayonetta) used in a cameo People he commentated on as Ampharos95 * Chris Chan * Sailormoonred1 * Denisejonas3 * NewtrogicSonic * ShadowBlazeX8 * Narateful2 * swantonbombrocker * RyantheHedgehog * Sharky Sues as Kurome Cien Towa * Jacob Jones * Mindoutofsync (twice, once with Nihilistic Snake) * JustCallMeHenry * Shon Hallman * John McClane * Grimm the Vampire Dragon King * HipstaSquirrel * Roaring Thunder Pursuit (S.O.C. Commentary with Nihilistic Snake and Senpai Mav) * Ben Arneson * Ephrom Josine (S.O.C. Commentary with SeriousGamer33) * SonicTheDarkEX * Lunaticthegame (S.O.C. Commentary with Nihilistic Snake, SeriousGamer33, and Cl0wn-DUD3 98) * Electric Robot (twice) * Joshua Culvyhouse (twice, once with GlitchDudeZX, once with SeriousGamer33) * TDWTB (S.O.C. Commentary with SeriousGamer33) * Gamelink Reviews * Yoshi Makes Brown * The ShieldsMeister * Slayer The Loli * The Illogical Reaper (twice) * Phantomstrider Clone * Obscurian * AlmightyMandals (Co-op with Jonah Smith) * Vii Omega * Doodletones * Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators (Nihilistic Snake, Chirprocks, The Masked Reviewer, and SeriousGamer33) * Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers (Jonah Smith, Supersonicward15, Crimson Paladin, and Lunaticthegame) (Co-op with PrtyKtty) * Jonah Smith * Bowserdude X * Umbrus * Overly Opinionated * Dwebly * Otaku Hitchhiker * Asriel 101 upgraded * RavenNG * SpaceGuru5 as Kasen Nico * Benjamin Perry * Destiny Sparklez * OpheliaBlox People he co-op'd with as Kurome Towa * Nihilistic Snake (twice, once on S.O.C.) * SeriousGamer33 (four times, thrice on S.O.C.) * Senpai Mav (S.O.C.) * Jonah Smith * PrtyKtty People that commentated on him as Ampharos95 * Pikachu0Z * Youngbloodfantasy91 as Kurome Towa * JustCallMeHenry (twice, once with Dirtbikeredden) * 8363MTR * Blue Thing Commentaries * SolarFenrir * Mistress Noir (removed) * Crimson Paladin (twice, once with Slayer The Loli) * Grimm the Vampire Dragon King * Obscurian * TVBForever (removed) * Doodletones (twice) * Dirtbikeredden (Co-op with JustCallMeHenry) * Polly Van Sareval * George Raccoon * Electric Robot * DynamoTheDum * The Illogical Reaper * Ceradust (twice) * DigitalTy * Jonah Smith * Kirbystarwarrior * Slayer The Loli (Co-op with Crimson Paladin) * Benjamin Perry * Pink Robot * Dwebly * BlazinHope * Pcuspard * Keyblade Master as Kasen Nico * N/A Category:2011 Category:Commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:Countdown Artists